The Official Welcome
The Official Welcome is the fifth episode of the first season of Bruce the Runaway Engine. Plot It was a nice Summer day on the Island of Sodor. Edward was telling Paxton, Oliver, and Neville about Bruce. "I've never heard of him." Paxton said, and Oliver and Neville said the same. "Maybe we'll meet him one day." Neville said to Edward, and the three all left. Edward didn't like that not many people knew about Bruce. ''I'll tell him. ''Edward thought, and puffed to his branch line, where he saw Bruce sleeping in a siding. Edward whistled, and Bruce woke up. "AGH! I'M L-" Then, he saw Edward, who was confused, he stopped talking. Edward explained the situation, and Bruce actually didn't care. "How? Only a few people know you!" Edward said to Bruce as he left the siding, him following. "Correction, my friend. Fifteen people here know me." Bruce corrected Edward, who was confused. "Can we please hold a welcome party for you?" Edward asked, and Bruce stopped. "Run wild." He said, and Edward whistled away happily. Bruce then went back into the siding. "Because I love parties." He sarcastically said. Edward went quickly to Knapford Station, to Sir Topham Hatt. He was shocked by Edward's speed. "Edward! You haven't gone this fast since you pulled the Express with Henry! Why are you being fast?" He asked, and Edward smiled. "We need a welcome party for Bruce and Phillip!" Edward cheerfully said, and Sir Topham Hatt agreed. "We will host one at Brendam Docks tomorrow. We must set up immediately." He told Edward. He hosted a meeting at Tidmouth Station, some of the North Western Railway engines were there. "So, everyone do what they were told!" Sir Topham Hatt happily said, and all the engines left. Except Hank, he was confused. "Sir, our recent shortage of brakevans due to them being damaged worries me. Are you sure we can host it tomorrow?" Hank asked, and both of them agreed that if the brakevans not being repaired by tomorrow, there could be an issue. There was bad news, not enough brakevans had been repaired, none of them were available. Besides Phillip, and Bruce had an idea! "I have an idea, sir!" Bruce said. Sir Topham Hatt listened. "What?" "Phillip can be the brakevan for one train, and I'll be a back engine for another. That means save two trains." Sir Topham Hatt loved the idea. At 10:35, the last two supplies trains were ready. Edward coupled up to a long one, and Bruce would push behind, and Percy pushed Phillip to the end of the other train and got to the front. The trains were going great, until Edward got to the top of Gordon's Hill, where Bruce's fire went out! Edward and Percy both stopped, since they had to arrive at the same time. Although Phillip was able to stop Percy's train, nothing could stop Edward and Bruce's. The fireman was going to get one last load of coal, but then trouble struck. The front truck on the Edward and Bruce's train was old, and suddenly, it split in half! "You gotta be kidding meeeeeeeeeee!" Bruce yelled, and was going quickly down the hill. "Bruce!" Edward, Percy, and Phillip all said. Then, Bruce's fireman boarded Edward, who started moving to the next station. "Hurray, we've broken away! Now let's cause confusion and delay!" The trucks sang on repeat, and Bruce's driver had to turn on steam while Bruce was running away! But, little did the engines know, Homer and Bean were doing ANOTHER plan to scrap Bruce. They were able to sneak into Knapford. "We'll get him this time, Bean." Homer said in his devious voice, and Bean doubted it, but kept quiet. Bruce was heading towards Knapford as well! Which Thomas, Gordon, James, and Toby were all getting ready to pull passenger trains to come to the party. The trains were so filled, Thomas had to pull his special coach, and Toby had to pull Victoria. However, suddenly, Sir Topham Hatt ran into the station. "Evacuate all coaches! Bruce is a runaway now!" He said. All of the passengers ran out of the coaches in terror. Then, Thomas saw Bruce, he was braking hard. "Gordon! He'll go onto your line!" Thomas said, and Gordon gasped and started to back up, but Paxton was there with a heavy train of stone. "Ow!" Paxton said, and there was going to be a crash. "I don't want to go yet!" Gordon said, and he closed his eyes for a minute, but nothing happened. "Uhh, Gordon?" James asked, and Gordon opened his eyes. There, was Bruce, right in front of him. "Oh." Gordon looked embarrassed. Passengers and engines cheered for Bruce, he saved Gordon and Paxton from some trucks. Edward and Percy came back to the station, and were worried. "Is everybody OK?" Percy asked. "Sure are!" Bruce replied, and Edward coupled back to his train, and all the engines went to the party. The final decorations were put up, and the passengers arrived. Engines asked the engine and brakevan group questions, Bruce and Phillip smiled at each other and had a great time. Well, Bruce just slept most of the time. Characters * Bruce * Homer * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * James * Percy * Neville * Hank (character) * Paxton * Phillip * Sir Topham Hatt * Bean (Does not speak) * Oliver (Does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (Does not speak) * Henrietta (Does not speak) * Victoria (Does not speak) * Henry (Mentioned) Category:Bruce the Runaway Engine Category:Episodes Category:Bruce the Runaway Engine Episodes